


It Happened in the Parking Lot

by at_a_loss



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, arthur will be arthur, merlin has a big gay crush, this could be a modern au, this could be canonical time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at_a_loss/pseuds/at_a_loss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>confessions and kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happened in the Parking Lot

"You incompetent twat, here, let me," Arthur chided, his voice lacking malice.

Merlin's breath caught in his throat, tangling in his Adam's apple so he couldn't speak. As Arthur's finger glanced across his cheek, Merlin screwed his eyes shut, determined not to betray his emotions. Behind his back, his hands were fisted. But then Arthur's finger swiped the corner of his mouth and Merlin let out a garbled gasp, his eyes flying open.

"Sorry. Um. It was.. erm.. an acci--OW!"

Merlin lunged forward to catch Arthur's mouth with his, but ended up knocking his nose against the other boy's, hard. Blushing furiously, since there was no way Arthur could read the situation other than how it was, Merlin crossed his arms self-consciously and peeked shyly at Arthur, attempting to gauge his reaction.

The blonde was clutching at his nose and swearing under his breath, but there was no way Merlin could miss the saturated quality of his cheeks. Merlin fretted and wondered whether or not he should just run away and ignore the situation. Instead, he soldiered up and approached Arthur.

"I'm so sorry, Arthur! Are you ok? Please tell me you didn't break your nose, because Morgana would be after my toes if she knew about this. Arthur? Ok I'm really sorry and I shouldn't have done that but please talk to me! I did--" Merlin knew he was rambling, but he was nervous and nothing else was to be expected when Merlin was nervous, really.

"Merlin. Shut up. I'm fine," Arthur interrupted, poking at his nose and avoiding Merlin's gaze. "I just, um, wasn't really. Uh. Were you trying to kiss me?" Arthur bluntly asked, looking up at Merlin with his eyes wide and mouth parted.

Merlin looked at Arthur with much the same expression, fearing what would happen if he gave the affirmative. However, Merlin never lied to Arthur, and he didn't intend to start now.

"I, uh, I.. yeah?" Merlin closed his eyes and waited for the blow.

When it didn't come, Merlin peeled one eye open reluctantly, and the next one flew right open when met with the sight in front of him.

Arthur was standing still, beet red, mouth opening and closing like a fish. When he realized what he was doing, he cleared his throat and straightened his back.

"Right then. That's that. Listen, I uh, have to get to something important now, yes, I have to go. Right Now. Bye, Merlin!" Arthur spun around, intending to escape the situation, before a hand clamped tight around his forearm. Shocked, Arthur turned again.

Merlin looked angry. His face was pinched and unreadable as he took a step closer to the now immobile Arthur.

"Listen to me, Arthur. I get that you think I'm your overly gawky and pathetic friend, and that I'm not rich, or a supermodel, or even a girl, but that doesn't mean you can just leave me after I just admitted that I like you. I'm not stupid, Arthur. You told me that you don't have to be back until 2:30. Just because you're embarrassed that your big gay friend has a big gay crush on you doesn't mean that you can run away. I'm scared too, ok? So you're going to have to talk to me. I'm okay with ignoring it if you are. What do you say?" As Merlin neared the end of his speach, the anger bled out of him, leaving him pleading and worried. He couldn't lose Arthur's friendship, not knowing that no one would ever accept him in the way Arthur does.

Merlin loosened his grip on Arthur's arm, and gently pushed at Arthur's chin until they were eye to eye. Merlin smiled softly and cocked his head. Arthur closed his eyes briefly and sighed.

"You don't understand, do you Merlin? I wasn't running from you. I was running from myself."

Merlin's brows furrowed in confusion. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again when Arthur's hand snaked around his neck to burrow in his hair. Merlin inhaled softly and released Arthur's arm to place his palm on Arthur's chest, before sliding his hand up to cup Arthur's face.

Arthur leaned in to close the gap, and pressed his lips softly to Merlin's. He could feel Merlin's mouth stretching as the other boy smiled and pushed back. Arthur gasped quietly before pulling away to see Merlin's face. Merlin was smiling uncontrollably.

"Well, then," Merlin started, "I guess this changes things."

Arthur laughed, elated. Endless futures flashed through his mind. As he tangled his fingers with Merlin's, Arthur knew that whatever changes were to come, he would welcome them all with Merlin at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fanfiction I've actually ever posted online so idk man! anything you have to say would be v important and appreciated.


End file.
